


The Teacher's Assistant

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exploration of demisexuality, Falling In Love, Healthy Relationships, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Monsta X Ray references, Switch Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun might, just might, be a little caught up in lusting after the teacher's assistant. One Yoo Kihyun. Who he really, really wants to...love. Only problem is he's not sure how to confess he's more innocent than he acts.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	1. Class One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was for the Make me Feel, secret virgin fic fest but I believe with things as they are it was halted. And honestly I might not finish this because of that too. But I ran a poll and you said you wanted it anyway. There's four more chapters already written. 
> 
> As to the plot this is a bit personal as I was always a tease, virgin or not. So much so no one thought me to be as innocent as I was. And I feel that might just suit Changkyun. Thus here we are.
> 
> Some events are based on real life moments of my ruin. 🤣

'Fuck.' 

That's all the thought Changkyun found himself capable of just looking at the teaching assistant his drama professor was introducing. A young man by the name of Kihyun, according to the professor, who wasn't much older than the students. Which Changkyun believed for several reasons, the fact said Kihyun looked infinitely younger than the professor among them. But mostly it was the way he looked young, and not just because he was shorter. Certainly shorter than Changkyun himself. There was a youthfulness in his tanned skin that radiated in a way Changkyun would be envious of if he could think that far.

He couldn't though as he'd taken one glance over the assistant, from his sharp eyes and jawline to the confident body language to kissable lips, and short circuited. The f-bomb repeating over and over like an echo down a well through his mind. To the point that Minhyuk, his best friend, roommate, and all around babysitter kicked him under the table that served as their desk. Followed by unnecessary, and untrue, commentary. "You're starting to drool." Though he did make sure to, discreetly, check his lips to Minhyuk's sniggering.

Changkyun did his best to recover by instead returning his attention to the front of the lecture hall. Where the professor, one dainty but aged madame Hon, was now briskly covering their last, and what had been their first assignment. A voice throwing technique, tone play, or acting skit they'd had to write, film, and produce in pairs. They'd gotten their scores back with more commentary than Changkyun had thought possible for a video clip a little over the length of a tik tok. And according to Minhyuk just as useful, not that Changkyun would know. He was only in this class because Minhyuk had begged him. 

Well, no that wasn't true. Changkyun had decided to cave on taking the class because he wanted to. He just didn't want Minhyuk to know that, or a lot of things really. As despite what Minhyuk thought he had a lot of secrets that he hadn't, and would maybe never tell his best friend. One of them floated to the forefront of his mind as his eyes drifted to the teaching assistant of their own accord. Focusing on how fluffy his hair looked strewn across his forehead just so. He wanted to ruffle it and catch a peek of the forehead underneath. Shaking himself out of his thoughts and back into the lecture wasn't as easy without Minhyuk's kick but he managed it.

"Are you alright Kyun?" Minhyuk's voice was low, a mere whisper to the taller and older male, but Changkyun knew that at least every person two desks or less away heard the question. But that wasn't why he didn't respond as he gathered up his notebook and other various belongings, eyes glued to the retreating back of the teaching assistant. Who hadn't actually said anything more about themself after the simple introduction all class. "Kyun?" The question had been repeated at least once more before Minhyuk inquired again, but this time with a hand on his shoulder. 

'I think my heart followed him. Or at least my libido.' Changkyun kept the thought about the teaching assistant to himself. And instead turned to look at Minhyuk with a grin. "What do you think about this?" He held up the sheet with professor Hon's comments on it enjoying the way Minhyuk's face paled. They'd both read it, expecting the next assignment wouldn't be related, they'd been wrong of course, and now they were to remake their video following the advice. And there was a lot of it. More than a lot of it aimed at Minhyuk's lack of focus.

"I think it's because you didn't plot out our film very well." Minhyuk was two seconds from a snit fit and Changkyun knew it as he lowered the paper with a sigh. He couldn't disagree as they'd settled on a story idea at random, last minute, and maybe not entirely sober. It had gone over as well as an idea written and acted upon in that state could. Well and with the subject matter, a poorly timed secret reveal followed by the fakest smack in Changkyun's recent memory. 

"I think we should be sober this time around for one." Changkyun sighed shoving the paper into his bag neatly and consoling Minhyuk's ego as they headed to their next classes. They were in the same direction for part of the way. Since they weren't sharing a major he was thankful any of their classes were nearby. Granted that had taken a bit of fandangling to achieve on his part, but that was just another secret from Minhyuk. One he might tell him before the next semester so he didn't have to do it alone again. 

The only reason he'd done it the first time was because Minhyuk, his older and more emotional friend, had been excitedly waiting for him to join him at college only to find their majors differed. And not in the way that the elder had been expecting since Changkyun was majoring in art and culture management, while Minhyuk was majoring in acting. And for reasons Changkyun couldn't fathom Minhyuk thought he'd major in acting too. Though he supposed it was his passion for it, hidden under a few e-boy layers and a lack of gumption. And while he still loved it, he wasn't going to pursue it.

Still, he found his thoughts lingering on the comments professor Hon had made as he sat through his next lecture. Which, thankfully, was an easy one filled mostly with book work and nothing too complicated for him to think on. A godsend in the moment because even as he was trying to recall what professor Hon had been saying, he could only think about Kihyun. Who, in Changkyun's personal opinion, had no right to look as attractive as he did. Nor to be quite as mysterious in both his arrival, and about himself. Having revealed zero personal information, and why he started late as a teaching assistant.

Which Changkyun knew in retrospect was probably normal and common among teaching assistants. After all most took up the task as a job, experience, or credit. He wondered which category Kihyun fell into. His mind recalling the professional scan of sharp eyes over the class that was immediately followed by note taking. And as loathe as he was to admit it, Changkyun had felt his breath catch under that look. His thoughts full of things he hadn't actually experienced yet, but he wanted to. And if the way his mind was running was any indication he wanted to with Kihyun.

Ludicrous he knew. 

A reminder he gave himself once more when he caught sight of Kihyun, nestled into a comfy chair in one of the many lounging study areas around campus. He was headed to his last class when he saw him, his eyes drawn to him before he could stop them. Caught up in the wide smile that pronounced the apples of Kihyun's cheeks under his happily closed eyes. His head thrown back, and Changkyun could hear the laughter there without actually hearing it. And it took more effort to keep himself moving than he'd have liked. His eyes lingering as he did so, taking in the sight greedily before it was replaced by empty walls. 

Kihyun laughing was all Changkyun could think about during his last lecture. The current professor's voice a mere buzzing in his ears as he recalled the scene. The teaching assistant had been sitting with two older and buffer students, books strewn about the small table between their chairs. And he wondered if maybe Kihyun was truly a student after all and what he might be majoring in. He knew they didn't share any classes because they were currently finishing up their first week of the semester. A thought that forced him to pay attention to his current class, one he couldn't actually afford to fall behind in.

Yet, when classes ended for the day Changkyun found that the notes he'd normally take weren't what they normally were. Instead the perfect lecture notes he prided himself on were full of holes and doodles. 'This is going to be a problem.' He thought to himself piling his things into his bag with a sigh. He knew the solution, a recorder he'd bought during the previous semester because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand one of his professors. So he'd recorded those lectures and forced Minhyuk to help him translate them. 

It pained him to use it again because it wasn't as effective as writing notes or as quick, but one glance at the notes he'd taken told him he might have to. Or he could just stop daydreaming about the teacher's new assistant. Somehow as he made his way to the small two bedroom off campus apartment he shared with Minhyuk, he didn't think that was possible. Because he'd already spent several hours thinking about Kihyun and his thoughts were already drifting back to him. Lingering on the way his eyes had become crescents when he smiled. 

"You've got it bad." Changkyun blinked as the first words that greeted him when he opened the apartment door were unexpected. He was sure they couldn't be aimed at him, no matter how accurate they felt in the moment. He hadn't told Minhyuk about the lusty thoughts he'd had earlier in the day. Wasn't sure he wanted to all things considered. Not with the other secrets he was keeping at least. Still, he found himself relieved to see that Minhyuk was talking to a guest he had over. Someone new, who was currently sitting with his back to the door. But Changkyun didn't recognize the shoulders or head that could be seen over the back of the couch. 

"Hey." Changkyun threw his greeting into the room before either of the men in it could say something they didn't want him to hear. Minhyuk smiled gratefully at him looking at him over the couch from the one chair they owned. It was a little less worn in than their couch. Both hand me downs from their families. "I'll just be in my room if you need me." He smiled back heading to his room, not really wanting to talk either. Minhyuk didn't try to stop him and after his room door clicked closed he heard muffled voices. Which he pointedly ignored pulling out the few pieces of homework he had. Ignoring the one assignment he needed to do with Minhyuk. 

It was hours before he finally let up, the voices in the living room having died out long ago. And he'd heard Minhyuk leave for work not long after. He was curious who Minhyuk's new friend was, but he knew if they were important his best friend would tell him. That if it was important Minhyuk would tell him. That thought made him feel guilty as he scrounged up some food, and finally allowed himself to relax instead of studying. The new semester had only just started after all and the week was over. 

Still, he found that he couldn't quite relax as his thoughts kept drifting back to Kihyun. Only it wasn't the elder's smile he was stuck on, but the idea of what the teaching assistant would look like stripped down to his boxers, tight against a hard cock, as he begged Changkyun to fuck him. The image alone was enough to force Changkyun away from his relaxing on social media, his own cock twitching with need. His thoughts spiraling down to the small details he remembered. Kihyun's head thrown back in a laugh, the thickness of his neck, the way his eyes sparkled. Delectable. 

His hand was down his sleep pants before he'd really registered the action. Fingers ghosting over the outline of his hard cock through his boxers. His breath catching as he thought about what it would be like if they were Kihyun's. Imagining they were Kihyun's as he released his cock from the confines of his pants. Fisting it and pumping it slowly. Thinking about what it might be like to fuck the teaching assistant against his desk, pushing all the homework aside and placing his ass there instead. Kihyun's head thrown back with a moan instead of a laugh. Changkyun's tongue and lips devouring the flash of collar bone he'd seen before. 

It wasn't long until he felt the white of release spilling over his hand. His breathing ragged and tight as the image in his mind's eye morphed into a spent Kihyun, sharp eyes lidded and content. His ass leaking Changkyun's cum onto the carpet. Then it was gone and what was left was the mess he'd made in his hand, dribbling down to his pants. 'This is going to make next class awkward.' He thought to himself, cleaning up, and debating on opening up to Minhyuk after all. Confessing to him that this was as far as he'd actually gotten with the idea of someone.

To admit that he'd never really thought about more than a handful of people in this way at all. And acted with even fewer, with his last relationship having ending without them ever reaching the bedroom. To admit that he is still a virgin at twenty three, and had watched porn only a handful of times. Unable to stomach the idea of getting off to someone he wasn't interested in. And the few relationships he'd actually managed to be in hadn't gone anywhere with him being left for the slow pace he wanted to set, despite all the teasing. 

He decided against it. The image of Kihyun smiling and laughing at something he'd actually said filling his mind before he fell asleep. He wondered if he could make that happen first. Then he'd worry about the rest of it. Like maybe, possibly, giving his virginity away.


	2. Class Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to pace these so I can have time to work on this if I wish in the future. But there's three more chapters written....and I'm impatient.

Changkyun paused in the doorway to the acting class he shared with Minhyuk scanning the room. The weekend was over, not that he'd done anything more during it than work his part time job. It didn't pay much but it kept him afloat and paid his half of the bills. Well, that and spent too much of his free time getting off to the idea of fucking or being fucked by the teaching assistant. Who he was grateful he didn't see, but he did see Minhyuk already in their spot. He tried to bite back his smile of relief. It would be a dead giveaway to his best friend that something was off. 

Which he didn't want to admit to. He didn't want anyone to know that he'd started lusting after the teaching assistant after just one lesson. Even though he knew that's how lust works, or so he'd gathered as to him it was rather foreign. It didn't feel foreign though when he saw Kihyun walk in. His mouth going dry as he looked him over, hoping that the thoughts of the week before were just that. They weren't and if anything he found himself more attracted to the older male, who had no legal right to wear round fake glasses and look like a god descended. 

"Changkyun," Minhyuk's loud voice broke him from his thoughts and drew his eyes away from Kihyun. Who was now taking a seat on the side of the room, class was going to start in a few minutes but he was already surrounded by students. "Why are you pulling out your recorder? I thought you didn't like using it?" Changkyun hoped he didn't blush as he looked down at the device and then back to Kihyun, still surrounded and barely visible, then to Minhyuk. A knowing smirk was growing on his face and Changkyun wondered why he ever thought he could hide anything. 

"I…" Changkyun struggled to find a reason, but gave up with a sigh and final look at Kihyun before collapsing on the desk. "I found it hard to focus last class. But you know that already don't you?" In response he got a very poorly feigned 'who me' complete with hand to the heart. "Don't." He sighed again, feeling eyes on the back of his skull as he accidentally kicked the metal leg of his chair making a loud noise. "I'll tell you about it after class." He conceded when Minhyuk was about to open his big mouth again. He didn't want the whole class knowing after all.

Minhyuk gave him a distrusting look and Changkyun sighed again before getting himself ready for class. The professor was already rapping on her desk, the only warning she gave that she was about to start talking, a 'if you aren't listening it's on you' kind of warning. So he started his recorder and looked to the front of the lecture hall. Only to take in a deep breath at the realization that Kihyun was up there too, that Kihyun was really the teacher's assistant. Which meant he would also teach them things. 'And god am I willing to learn.' Changkyun thought to himself unabashedly staring at Kihyun. 

Now that everyone was looking at the teaching assistant Changkyun didn't feel bad doing so. Even when sharp dark brown eyes met his own as Kihyun was talking. Going over the outline of their newest assignment, including due dates, parameters, and requirements. The same information from the day before with a few more details and a lot less scolding, shaping, and molding. Not that Changkyun really paid as much attention to the content as the deliverer. His voice smooth, a touch raspy, and hot, was already doing things to him. While his eyes were glued to Kihyun's hands, motioning through the air making points.

Then Kihyun shifted and Changkyun's eye caught the shine of a belt buckle and his mind was gone. Thoughts that were not safe for class filling his mind as he imagined Kihyun slipping off his belt, and cracking it in the air before reaching for his pants. He closed his eyes against the image shaking it away, forcing himself to actually listen. Because if there was a place he didn't want to get a boner it was definitely anywhere in public. Still, watching as Kihyun turned, his hips turning with him he felt his cock twitch at wondering how that move might look naked. 

"I'll be going over the improvement plans with a few of you today while the rest of you are to work on yours. And I'll review the rest next class." Kihyun's words brought Changkyun to a standstill, he and Minhyuk had only glanced at their skit over the weekend. Enough to decide they truly needed a third person and that was it. And yet they were already reviewing it. He supposed it only made sense as this was the first major project in the class, but it didn't make him feel any better watching Kihyun move towards a desk near the front. And not to the first pair from the door. Which definitely meant he knew who he was going to be talking to.

Changkyun glanced at Minhyuk and could tell from the look on his face he'd realized the same thing. "We're fucked. Jooheon told me this class was great, he didn't tell me it was hard." He didn't ask who Jooheon was, as Minhyuk rarely mentioned anyone by name these days. And Changkyun hadn't met many of his best friend's college friends. As they weren't like high school friends that stuck around each semester. A lesson Changkyun himself had learned after his first semester, there was only one person he'd met before that still talked to him. 

"Well we did at least review it." Changkyun countered pulling out the notes he'd made to further improve their script and scowling. They'd still need a third and he wasn't looking forward to having to find one himself. Idly he wondered if Minhyuk could find someone, someone he wasn't interested in preferably in case they needed them again. But just as he was about to ask, having once more reread the professor's comments and their old script versus new script, a shadow fell over him. His breath hitched and he felt a blush color his cheeks. 

"Hi," Changkyun finally looked up hearing Kihyun's voice right next to him. And he sort of wished he hadn't with how much more attractive he looked up close, with a warm smile that touched all the cold places in his soul and made them feel better. "So I watched your skit…" Changkyun blinked as Kihyun pulled out a chair to turn and face them, another warm smile on his lips. He hadn't seen him sit with the other groups he'd talked to. Not that he'd really been watching. "And it could use a lot of improvement. Though I'm sure you know that from the notes the professor gave you."

Minhyuk's voice, even and understanding, answered the implied question. "We were thinking it might be a bit more sensical with a third person." Kihyun nodded listening and Changkyun did his best not to stare at the sharp jawline so close he could nibble it if he leaned forward. "Also..." Minhyuk snatched the notes Changkyun had been looking through pointing out the improvements that they planned to make. While for his part Changkyun tried to play it cool. "Do you think that would work?" Minhyuk finally asked reaching their last proposal.

Kihyun rubbed his chin looking between the two of them and Changkyun fought back a blush when their eyes met again. "It should. Do you know who you're going to use? I can recommend some older students that have passed the class already." The question wasn't posed to Minhyuk, and it was then Changkyun realized he'd said all of nothing as input while Minhyuk had been talking about their assignment. Instead thinking about what it might be like to kiss the teaching assistant right then and there, and a few other things too.

"Can you help us?" Changkyun wanted to die right after the words left his lips and he felt his face flush. The words for one had been breathy, for two they were flirty, and three the way Kihyun's eyes widened was telling. As was the way Minhyuk's hand tightened on his thigh under the desk. But instead of the reaction he'd expected, an out right no and a creeped out look, Kihyun laughed. Throwing his head back and slapping his leg lightly, looking every bit as delectable as he had last week. Maybe more so, because this time Changkyun could hear him laughing. And he knew, he just might become addicted. 

"I'm your teacher's assistant Changkyun, I can't be in an assignment I'll have to help grade." Kihyun's voice was friendly, still full of giggles and Changkyun felt his cock twitch slightly at the way his name sounded from those lips. He wanted them to repeat it over, and over, and over in various decibels and settings. But he forced those thoughts aside to focus on the task at hand. "I'm sure I can get someone to help you. Please don't get them drunk to do your skit." There was a teasing lilt to his voice as Kihyun stood heading to the next group, his hips swaying through the chairs shoved under desks. 

"Fuck." Changkyun hadn't meant to say it aloud, but his mind was pulling a repeat of the last class where Kihyun was concerned. His eyes glued to the elder's swaying ass. His thoughts circling on what it would be like to tap that, and maybe to be tapped by that. He was only drawn from the thought when Minhyuk waved his hand in his face smiling, or more accurately smirking. "It's not…" He started but sighed instead of finishing his denial. It wasn't worth it when he had already promised to spill. "After class." He sighed instead looking at the notes he'd written, Minhyuk had written, and the ones Kihyun had written.


	3. Class Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... what is patience?

"Spill." To his credit Minhyuk didn't sound as demanding as his word choice. Still, Changkyun didn't appreciate the fact that Kihyun had barely just cleared the door when Minhyuk made his demand. Changkyun allowed himself a sigh as he stood up, putting his things away. "You promised." Was the answer to it and Changkyun had to resist rolling his eyes at the level of impatience his best friend was showing. Though he'd always known him to be like that. 

"I," Changkyun started his heart beating nervously over the secret of his virginity and whether or not to confess it now too. "I think I've got the hots for Kihyun. " He finally finished his eyes landing on the desk as his heart sped up even further, the thought of what Minhyuk might say making him nervous. Though it wasn't like his best friend hadn't told him his thoughts in excruciating detail about every crush he'd had before. Both before and after taking them to bed. "It's kind of all I can think about during class." He admitted further, an image of Kihyun's swaying ass filling his mind's eye. 

Minhyuk's face didn't really change at the revelation, if anything his eyes widened comically and he smirked. Which meant whatever he said next Changkyun knew was either going to leave him laughing or red in the face. "You really thought you were hiding it? You were fucking him with your eyes while he was talking up front." Minhyuk was chuckling but Changkyun could feel his mortification at being caught so quickly, then again he'd been unable to really think. "Don't worry, you weren't quite as obvious when he was talking to us. Minus that whole 'help us' bit."

"Fuck." Changkyun sighed hiding his face before making towards the door, not wanting to be late to his next class. "I was hoping I wasn't that obvious." He added as an afterthought as he heard Minhyuk shuffle after him. His backpack clanging awkwardly on the desk. "Do," He took a quick breath wondering if this question would out him, recalling the last time he'd talked to Minhyuk seriously about a guy. It had been awhile. "Do you think he noticed?" He could feel his ears turning pink.

No answer was forthcoming as they cleared the door and Changkyun almost asked again. But he didn't when he looked over to see Minhyuk paused, studying him. "How serious are you about him? I mean obviously we just met him but he's the teaching assistant so you usually, can't just tap that." Changkyun could feel a story buried there, a vague memory of Minhyuk's first semester coming to mind. "I mean he might be willing to fuck on the down low, but I know you're a date kind of guy. And you're not usually that interested in anyone."

Changkyun smiled wistfully at thinking he could really keep anything from Minhyuk. Well, anything truly observable. "I don't think I'm serious. I don't know, I just know I haven't stopped thinking about that ass for days." He groaned motioning his hands in front of himself as if pounding into someone. 'This is why no one would believe you're a virgin.' He berated himself mentally, but didn't stop himself as he continued. "I mean you saw him right? Definitely a twelve on a ten scale." 

Minhyuk's sigh was his first answer, the second a look of not disgust but probably disturbance. "He's really not my type. But to answer your first question only a deadman wouldn't have noticed. He seems the professional type though so I don't think you've got a chance while he's teaching the class." A shrug that Changkyun should have expected ended the statement. And he wondered for a moment why it made him feel just a little bit hollow, as if Minhyuk had told him there would never be anymore hot chocolate.

"I think you're right." Changkyun sighed and started out again before they were late. "I guess that's just how it goes." He didn't want to think about it anymore and changed the topic to something else. Anything that might take his mind off the delectable way Kihyun laughed. "So who's Jooheon?" He asked slowly watching Minhyuk's ears turn red and it was his turn to enjoy a little flustering. Watching his best friend scrabble for an answer around feelings was amusing, and it kept his mind steady in his next class. Remembering the sound of Kihyun's laugh only distracting him once.


	4. Class Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter that's written left then it's the waiting game. I'm going to try and write more soon.

He felt like a stalker. Though of course Changkyun knew he wasn't. He just felt like one because the moment he'd seen Kihyun, this time looking studious with round glasses and books before him, he'd hidden behind the wall. Which was dumb as to get to his next class he most certainly had to walk this way. But that didn't stop his heart from pounding and his eyes from wandering to see if the elder was there as he had been before. And just to his luck he was. Situated in the same spot as before only this time there was only one buff man with him.

Which Changkyun took to mean he probably had a class nearby at this time. And he couldn't possibly be a stalker just because he also had a class this way at this time. It was just that his conscience wasn't wanting to buy it. Though he knew that might be because of the way he was peeking out from behind the wall, eyes glued on to Kihyun. Taking in the way his hand moved as he flipped over a page, or the way he pushed his glasses up with a small finger. His thoughts drifting to what it might be like to have that gentle touch to himself. If only briefly before he could snap them back. 

Still, he had class and while he wasn't running late yet he soon would be if stood there spying. So he forced himself to take a deep breath and leave the safety of the wall and his thoughts behind. Which as soon as he moved, he realised he'd done even more suspiciously than he'd hidden behind the wall previously. At least it felt like it from the odd looks he received or maybe it was the fact that he'd only gone a little more than a few steps before Kihyun was staring right at him. A wide smile on his face that highlighted the apples of his cheeks and in response Changkyun could feel his face explode in a flush. 

Which had him speed walking head down, absolutely sure his face was redder than anytime he could readily recall. But he wasn't willing to check his reflection in any of the dark windows he passed to verify it. Instead, he kept his eyes down watching one foot shuffle in front of the other at top speed towards his next class. He didn't slow down until he was positive that he stood in front of his next class's door. The emptiness of the hall only served to remind him he was more than ten minutes early. Though when he did look up, the dark window of the room confirmed what he already knew. His face was flushed and his ears were red.

'Shit.' Changkyun thought to himself taking a few deep breaths to calm down. 'I shouldn't have run. Now if he didn't know I was into him, he's going to now.' He allowed himself a long suffering sigh even as he felt his flush start anew with the memory of Kihyun's smile. A smile directed directly at him, for him. The idea didn't help the heat on face any, but he could feel his heart beat speed up in response. And suddenly Minhyuk's words came back to. 'You're a date kind of guy.' And as the thought echoed on repeat he truly thought about what that meant. If it meant anything at all. In the back of his mind he had a niggling feeling it did as he saw his classmates start arriving and the door open.

In the end Changkyun wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed that he couldn't think about Kihyun's smile. Or the niggling feeling that still persisted through class in the back of his mind. Even as the teacher picked up their pace, stuffing the class with more information than Changkyun thought he might be able to handle. And it wasn't long before he found his thoughts lost to the flow of ink on paper, scribbling every important bit the teacher let loose on them. Knowing that this was the path he'd chosen even if this was a lot more information about it than he'd thought there was.


	5. Class Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. All I've got written. I am struggling to focus on writing lately. But I'll do my best to finish this. Please love it anyway

Sighing as he settled into his desk chair Changkyun looked at the recorder he'd pulled out of his bag. There were three classes he'd recorded his notes for today and he wasn't looking forward to listening to them again. But he knew he had to, just like he knew to trust Minhyuk about finding someone for their joint project. Though he couldn't help feeling a little dubious about it after Minhyuk had told him that he had a lead on a third for their project, while blushing. A look he hadn't seen on his best friend's face since his last serious boyfriend in high school. But he didn't pry, he already had a feeling who Minhyuk was talking about anyway. 

Though he pushed those thoughts aside, and threw away his worry over Minhyuk's possible love life. After all he'd hear about it sooner rather than later if Minhyuk was truly as interested in Jooheon as Changkyun thought him to be. It wasn't until he'd finished all of his other assignments, including the assigned reading and transcribing most of his recordings into notes, that Changkyun looked at the last file on his recorder. His acting class. The class Kihyun had led today. The niggling feeling in the back of his mind was back. Minhyuk's words floating along with it. 'You're a date kind of guy.' 

Honestly Changkyun knew them to be true. Truer than Minhyuk probably knew as he'd never outright told his best friend that he considered himself demisexual. And while it wasn't a secret like his virginity was, it was wrapped up in the equation of why he still hadn't had sex. Because it wasn't that he didn't want to, but it was that he didn't want to unless he was certain. Unless he was truly well and beyond control attracted, on all levels. And that was a rare occurrence and the few times he'd felt that way, well it had been too late for the guys he'd been dating. Because not wanting to and not teasing weren't the same thing. And with them he didn't really want to at first. 

With Kihyun things weren't like they normally were. An idea driven home by the way Changkyun felt his cock twitch at the mere sound of Kihyun's voice. Smooth, slightly raspy, and closer than it felt in the classroom. Memories of the way Kihyun's ass swayed between the chairs came to mind even as the teaching assistant's words slipped by him, full of class related topics. That didn't matter to Changkyun's body, which he had to force into submission to write out his notes. No things were different with Kihyun. Different because Changkyun didn't know him but he wanted him. Wanted him in the way he'd only wanted a handful of others in his whole life. 

He hadn't even made it halfway through transcribing before Changkyun found himself fully hard under his desk. His mind's eye full of the way Kihyun's hands and hips had moved during the lecture as he spoke. The fluid way he'd swung his body to and fro as he'd paced the front. Still, he forced himself to keep going, trying not to palm the bulge in his sweat pants as he did so. Though he wasn't chastising himself too hard about it when he slipped the moment in the recording Kihyun approached them. He groaned remembering how close he'd been. How within reach, as his palm rubbed over himself under the desk. 

The recording played out the conversation between the three of them. And Changkyun found himself tuning out Minhyuk. His thoughts drifting further away from the words and slipping into how handsome Kihyun was up close. His eyes sparkly, friendly, and lips as kissable as his sharp jawline. The fluffiness of his hair tempting and the way his fake glasses sat on his nose stupidly attractive. Each image had Changkyun rubbing his palm slowly along the outline of his cock through his sweats, teasing himself. Telling himself that after he finished his notes he could, would take care of it.

Then it happened, Kihyun said his name and Changkyun found himself seeing white. "Fuck." The word was more of a moan or a growl as he frantically moved his palm back and forth over his hardened flesh through his pants. Rewinding and replaying the phrase over and over as he whimpered at the feeling. At the thought of Kihyun saying, moaning, pleading with his name for him to take him. Right there in the classroom with his ass on the desk, spread out before him as he took him. The rest of the class be damned. Then it was over, wetness soaking through his boxers and his pants as he tried to regain his breathing, ragged and tired.

In that moment he thought of the smile Kihyun had directed at him, had smiled for him, and he sighed softly. Contentedly, his body was still trembling from orgasming while the niggling feeling in the back of his mind exploded. That this, this was how other people felt when they saw someone they wanted, someone attractive. And the next step, the next step was getting to know Kihyun and seeing if his body's reaction had cause. If maybe he could be sexually attracted to someone he'd find himself attracted to as a person, only first instead of second. 

'Later.' He thought his other thoughts still circling around the way his name sounded from Kihyun's lips and what it might be like to have him smile at him like that again. For very different reasons and in more intimate settings. It was only as he was cleaning up, he thought about the rest of what Minhyuk had told him. That most teachers assistants didn't date their students, though he'd implied a lot of them slept with them. If not today, then in the story he'd told so long ago that it only danced at the edges of Changkyun's memory. And it only made Changkyun wonder where Kihyun might fall in that spectrum, and if he'd really be okay only acting on lust.

He really didn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post it all together because it will motivate me to get comments and encourage me to finish knowing someone other than me is waiting.


	6. Class Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Slower than ever, but I'm still working on my fics. I've got a Twitter AU going and that's at least updating every two days.

This was awkward. But Changkyun wasn't going to say that out loud because it would only serve to make things more awkward. And while he was normally pretty okay with that, he wasn't the one being awkward and that was a first for him. Because in all the time he'd ever known Minhyuk, he couldn't recall a single time he'd been awkward with anyone. Ever. But here he found himself sitting at a cafe across from Jooheon, and Minhyuk could barely look at him without his ears turning red. And if he were being honest Changkyun was quite enjoying himself. 

"So…" He started when he finally couldn't take the small talk and obvious flirting anymore. “You want to work with us on our project?” He smiled at the way Minhyuk’s face turned a soft pink at having been reminded why they were there to begin with. Or more accurately the reason Minhyuk had told Changkyun they were there. But he’d already caught on to the true plan, ‘get Changkyun’s opinion on Jooheon’. It was funny how predictable his best friend was sometimes even with his firsts. And this was still a first, what with Minhyuk even wanting his opinion on a guy. 

“Which project?” Jooheon’s innocent eyes turned towards him, paired with the deepest cutest dimples Changkyun had ever seen. And it was in that moment he understood how quickly his best friend had fallen. “Is it the one for acting class?” The elder guessed rightly so Changkyun just nodded taking a sip of his drink ignoring the further brighting of Minhyuk’s cheeks. “Cool, cool. Do you guys have your skit done? Minhyuk tends to avoid the subject when I bring it up. It can’t be that bad right?”

Changkyun found a weak chuckle bubbling up. A memory of Kihyun’s face when he was discussing it with them coming to mind. “It’s not that good either.” He admitted with a weak smile pulling their draft out and sliding it across the table. He had the distinct urge to not subject Jooheon to him and Minhyuk's drunken attempt at acting it out. "We can change a lot of the script but the main story has to stay the same." He went on watching Jooheon's eyebrows shoot up, noticing the way a normally unabashed Minhyuk was looking away. 

"How drunk were you when you wrote this?" Jooheon's first question took him by surprise but Changkyun knew he wasn't as surprised as Minhyuk who sputtered into his drink. Protests. To which Jooheon only seemed to chuckle good naturedly. "Look I was a freshman once too. I know a drunken take on an assignment when I see one." Another chuckle and Changkyun could feel his eyes widen at the thought of being that seen through. "And someone scribbled in the corner of the second page 'do it sober this time'." Jooheon handed the script back and Changkyun checked the corner. 

He felt his cheeks flush seeing handwriting he barely knew. Kihyun's. He'd forgotten about the reminder almost immediately after he'd read it while trying to think of how to ask the assistant to help them find someone. Which thankfully he didn't have to, as he wasn't quite certain that he'd make it through that conversation. Not with his current track record anyway. Shaking those thoughts away he looked over at Jooheon's thoughtful face and finally answered his question. "We weren't that drunk." He shrugged eyes shifting to Minhyuk who shrugged back. 

"Where's the video?" Jooheon shook his head with a smile when Minhyuk gave him a startled and nervous look. "I won't judge, I promise! I just want to see." Changkyun wondered about that but said nothing as he pulled up the video through Minhyuk's protests. By the time it ended Minhyuk was blushing while Jooheon had joined Changkyun in laughing. Truthfully it was one of the most cringe worthy things Changkyun had ever recorded himself doing, maybe in third place really. "I definitely see why you need a third person. I'll help. Just let me know when you're free."

Changkyun noted the words were aimed at Minhyuk and not him even as his phone was handed back. Still he smiled and sighed internally, watching as Minhyuk became more shy than he ever seen him as the flirting started again. But he didn't say anything about it watching the two of them as they hashed out the plan to meet up again soon and film their project. Jooheon was likable, and he wanted to see Minhyuk smiling like this all the time if he could. 

He smiled softly as he watched Jooheon leave before turning to Minhyuk who was still watching after the other male. "So when are you going to ask him out?" He relished in Minhyuk's full blush and excuses that were only half intelligible. It had truly been too long since he'd seen his best friend serious about someone. And all Changkyun could think to himself as he took a slow step in towards home as he waited for the real answer. Eyebrow raised and expression as non-smirk as he could make it while still smirking. 

"Is it that obvious?" Minhyuk finally asked as they stopped at the corner waiting on a light. The cafe wasn't quite two blocks behind them yet. Changkyun only gave him a look that said everything watching the calculated look over take his best friend's face. "Ok, so I thought I was obvious, but are you sure he'd say yes?" Changkyun fixed him with another look that got him a long suffering sigh. And he smiled to himself at how well they communicated even with so few words. 

"So when are you asking him out?" He asked again with a real smirk this time as they started across the street. Minhyuk was giving him a look this time and he shrugged. "Well if you don't do it he might. But do you really want to wait that long?" He raised an eyebrow again and smiled at the thoughtful look he got in response followed by the firm shake of Minhyuk's head. "I didn't think so." He paused a moment studying his roommate. "So make sure you do it soon." He smiled wide at the red still coloring Minhyuk's cheeks.

He knew it would be at least another week of the two of them flirting, pretending, and longing before anything happened. But he didn't mind if he had to watch them dance around each other while they did the project. He had a good feeling about Jooheon for Minhyuk. And he wondered if just for a moment if Minhyuk had a good feeling about him and Kihyun, as his roommate brought up the teacher's assistant. Though he knew that it was to get back at him, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there could be something there too. He found that truthfully he hoped there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts appreciated. Sorry I'm slow. I don't know if the quality went down but if it did...just tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts welcome 😊


End file.
